


Art for Mothers and Fathers by Gala_Apples

by paleogymnast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Gen, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "Mothers and Fathers" a story by Gala_Apples for the <a href="http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com">2015 Marvel Big Bang</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Mothers and Fathers by Gala_Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mothers And Fathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041240) by [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples). 



> Many thanks to Gala_apples for the amazing story and to the mods of the Marvel Big Bang for yet another great challenge! It is a great challenge (and a very fascinating story). Read it!
> 
> ETA: The story is now up too and linked to this post!

Cover Art for "Mothers and Fathers"


End file.
